


That Butler's Lover

by Lydia_Florence



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cleaning, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Florence/pseuds/Lydia_Florence
Summary: Lydia grew up in France and never left the country, her parents jobs require them to leave every once in awhile so she never really got to be with her father. Her mother on the other hand, Katherine, loved Lydia until she said she wouldn't have children and once Lydia's younger sister Genevieve was born, Lydia was put to the side and never given attention. Now Lydia's mom has to go to England and she's forcing Lydia to go with her. What will happen on this trip? Read to find out! This is a remake of my old story Sebastian Michaelis Love Story! Here on Archive of Our Own however, it will have smut!





	That Butler's Lover

I went to England with my mother because she was forcing me to, saying she had a big plan and that I was part of it and couldn't miss it for the world. While Genevieve and Teresa were leaving to go to Moscow with my father, at least that's what my mother believes. Teresa had snuck off with us and has been hiding from our mom, how she hasn't been caught is surprising, then again my mother has been focused on other things. Teresa had been bugging me about going to England with our mother.

(Past!)

"Lydia why are you going with mother, and why is she allowing you to go?" I sighed and patted Teresa head as she laid on my bed.

"I take it mother didn't tell you?" Teresa shook her head and looked up at me as she sat up. I walked over to my vanity and picked up a brush, walking back over to Teresa and started brushing her hair.

"No, all she said was that you needed to go with her and when I had asked if I could go too she said no. Isn't there anyway I can come? I don't want to spend three weeks with Spoiled Gold." I ran the brush through her hair as I pondered. Luna, my Black Panther that I had saved from the Zoo yawned and trotted over to me, rubbing her head against my leg.

"I know, but you know mother wants me to be able to take care of the family business one day. The only way for you to come with us is if our driver would be willing to hide you somewhere safe on the carriage. I can talk to Derrick and father after breakfast, I just need you to keep mother occupied." I tapped her nose then finished her hair.

(Present!)

"Lydia! You are zoning out! To be a respectable Lady you must abide by my rules and teachings!" I rolled my eyes then looked at her.

"I know mother." My mother shook her head then swept her white hair away from her chest, having it all in the back. There was a knock at the door, "Lady Katherine, Lydia, the boat will be arriving at the Port shortly." Derrick said following with my yelling okay to him. My mother stood up and walked over to me.

"Lydia I want you to look your best, you're 24 going to be 25 soon. And without a husband, maybe this trip we can find someone suitable for you!" My mother said happily giving me a hug and causing me to roll my eyes. You see my mother was obsessed with finding me a husband since I came of age and it has been annoying me to no end, but I don't want to deal with her abuse if I go against her wishes.

My mother pinned my purple streak of hair out of sight then started to braid it. She put the braid around my head to make a crown, then she turned me to face her.

"There! Now all the young suitors will find you irresistible! We will find a man for you in no time." I frowned at her, "Yes, so then I'm out of your hands and you can spend more time with Genevieve." My mother glared at me then smacked me, and as my face turned following the slap she grabbed my chin to make me look her in the eyes.

"How dare you! With that attitude I should just sell you to the Black Market, but I have bigger plans for you." She said then let go of my face. She walked briskly over to her bag and picked it up, facing back to me she quickly said, "Come along, Lydia. Let us get ready, Derrick and Lemnor are waiting for us." I picked up my bag and followed my mother up to the deck, meeting up with Derrick so that we could get to our carriage.

The ride to our townhouse was a quiet ride, I guess my comment to my mother annoyed her; this isn't news to me as I'm very good at angering her. Once we got to the townhouse my mother walked in with her bags and I stayed behind, when I heard the door shut I turned to Derrick.

"Derrick please escort Teresa to the Midford manor, they will be expecting her." Derrick nodded as he put down the last of our bags. Teresa got down from the driver's seat and gave me a hug.

"Lydia, how long until I'll be able to see you again?" Teresa asked me as she pulled away from the hug.

"I don't know, I'm sure mother will want to come visit Marchioness Francis Midford. Which reminds me, I'll probably stop by tomorrow to ask Lady Midford if she can keep you a secret from mother." I said with a smile. Teresa nodded and I helped her into the carriage as Derrick pulled the last of our bags down.

"If that is all Lady Lydia, I will escort Lady Teresa to the Midford's manor." I nodded and gave Derrick a hug and his cheeks quickly heated up.

"Thank you, Derrick. For helping Teresa and I out." I let go of him and he let out the breath he was holding in, "I understand the reason for why you wanted her to come with, I wouldn't want Teresa tainted with your younger sister, Genevieve's vileness. I root for you to be the next head of the family, Genevieve would ruin the name." I smiled and bowed to him as he quickly adds, "Oh and Lady Lydia, as a servant to the Bright's it would be best if you didn't hug me out in the public, we are in stuffy England after all and it could ruin your families name here." I giggled and dismissed his comment.

"Derrick you are more like family then just a misley butler. You've been part of this family for as long as I can remember." He bowed then got up into the driver's seat. "You are too nice for this world Lydia, honestly who ever gets to marry you should shower you with love and treats. If not I'll have a friendly word or two with them." He grinned at the end then smacked the horses with the reins, I waved to both Teresa and Derrick and they disappeared down the street.

I turned to pick up the bags when I made eye contact with a boy that had a eye patch, he was followed by a women all in red, a browned Shinigami, a man all in black, and a Chinese man. Both the boy and man in black looked over at me, and as I looked at the man in black I felt a demonic aura come from him, the same kind of aura I would get from Genevieve or mother. 'How strange, I'll have to ask mother who they are.' I picked the bags up and walked into the townhouse.

"Lydia! What took you so long to get in here, and where is Derrick?" My mother yelled as she came downstairs.

"Derrick is moving the carriage at the moment, he will be inside shortly. I have a question mother." She walked up to me and grabbed her bags from me, "What, Lydia?" She said as she turned to head back upstairs to her room.

"I saw a boy with an eye patch outside, they are walking away now, but if you hurry and look..." She came back and looked out the window.

"Ah the five people walking away? Well the one in the very front is Ciel Phantomhive, he's in charge of the Funtom Corporation and also the Queen's Watchdog, his parents died in a fire three years ago and has taken the title of Earl. His past is very traumatic, I feel bad for the poor boy. The one on his right, the woman in red is, Angelina Dalles-Burnett or Madam Red. She is Ciel's aunt; his mother's younger sister. She is also a Doctor. The man behind her I believe is her butler, I've never seen him before, but that is definitely certain. I'm sure you can tell he has a Shinigami aura around him. Now onto the next, the man in black is Sebastian Michaelis, Butler to the Phantomhive estate and behind him is Lau. Lau is the British branch manager of the Shanghai trading company, Kong-Rong, and is an operator of the Opium dens." I wrinkled my nose at that, I disliked the smell of opium, my nose is very sensitive to that smell in particular.

"You know a lot about the British nobility, don't you, mother." She turned and smiled at me, "It is important to know who you will be working with, Lydia. As our family is part of the aristocrats, we too must remember names of our same or higher rank. This is something you will need to remember as you will need this information when you become head of the family." My eyes widened. 'She was planning on giving me the head of the family?' I thought as I looked at her. My mother broke out in soft laughter.

"Lydia, you can be so gullible at times. It's positively adorable. But yes you will become the head of the family when I can no longer take care of it. As much as I would love to give it to my darling Genevieve, she is not fit to be head. She definitely has the looks, but not the smarts to keep our family going." I giggled at that statement and my mother scowled at me, "However, if she gets married before you and I like her husband, I might give her head, but of course at the same time for our family to take its rightful place in the Underworld nobility again, someone in our family must control our family's greatest secret." I tilted my head in confusion as we headed upstairs into her room. She opened her jewelry bag and pressed down on one of her foundations which opened a hidden compartment. She reached inside and pulled out an old brown journal she faced me and placed the old book in my hands.

"Take care of that book, don't let anyone. Anyone! See the contents of this book, unless you want someone taking our family name or killing each and everyone of us." I nodded and looked down at the book.

'How could one book decide those kinds of things?' My mother opened the book to its first page, "You'll need to know everything in this book, Lydia. Our family history, our greatest secret. Everything in this book will help you better understand our family heritage." She closed the book and turned away from me to start putting her things away. I went back to my room and put the book down on my bed then went to grab my bags. When I was finished moving things around my room I went downstairs to the library to read when Derrick finally came back.

"My lady." Derrick bowed to me as he walked into the library. "I should've known you would be here." I put the book I was reading down and smiled at him.

"Teresa is with the Midford's yes?" Derrick nodded and did some light dusting around while I read.

"My lady, you look troubled. Is it just the book or is something else troubling you?"

I looked up at my white haired butler. "I learned that my mother is going to have me become the next head of the family."

He smiled. "Over your sister? I'm surprised."

"What are you surprised about Derrick?" My mother's personal butler asked as he walked in glaring at Derrick.

"I didn't mean any disrespect to the Lady. I'm just surprised is all." Lemnor rolled his eyes and took the feather duster away from Derrick, "Leave the feather dusting to me. You did a horrible job last time and left feathers all over the place. This is a home of a nobility not a home of a servant." Lemnor said taking a quick glance over to me. "You too should be doing other things like getting ready to go to the ball tonight." I looked confused at Lemnor.

"Ball? Mother didn't tell me about a ball." He put his hand in his face and let out a sigh then looked at me.

"The Viscount Druitt is having a ball tonight. Lady Katherine and you are invited to attend, and with your acknowledgement of knowing you will be the next head of the family you are required to go. Truthfully I believe it should be Genevieve here not you, as Derrick has stated before, you are too kind, the exact opposite of what we are. You have no right being head of a family as you are now."

I scoffed at Lemnor. "I know, I know. However, between Genevieve and I, I am the better sister to take the title of my family. Unlike Spoiled Gold who would run our reputation in the ground, meaning no job for you. So think twice before you pick sides Cul." Lemnor glared at me as I stood and walked out of the room.

(Time Skip~!)

I had gotten ready for the Viscount Druitt's ball and was waiting in the main entrance. My mother came down the stairs with a smile looking at me.

"Lydia you look so beautiful." My mother said and I looked away sheepishly. We walked out to the carriage and got in heading towards the Viscount's ball. As the carriage rolled up to the his Manor, my mother tugged lightly on my hand and smiled at me.

"Lydia please have the best attitude while here. I know you hate these kinds of dresses, and would rather be at home away from these people, but please be nice to the men who want to dance with you. In fact... You have to dance with ten different men tonight. Do that and I'll let you go see the Undertaker." I smiled and nodded.

"It's a deal mother!" My mother smiled and looked towards the carriage door as Derrick opened it.

"My ladies we have arrived." He held his hand out for my mother to take. She got out then he helped me out. We over to the entrance to the mansion and my mother gave the servant her invitation.

"Lydia remember our deal. You have until this ball ends." She smiled at me as we walked in.

I walked down the stairs and walked around the ballroom until an older man saw me walking around and asked me to dance, normally I would've said no, but because I could possibly see Undertaker I accepted his request. We danced and I made small talk with him until the end of the song when another man asked me to dance.

Eight dances later and I looked over to see a girl with a pink dress, a man with black hair and red eyes, and Madame Red. Another man asked me to dance and I agreed. While dancing with him, the man with the red eyes was dancing with the girl in pink dress right next to us. The song came to a point where we switched dancers and I was paired with the red eyed man. He was an amazing dancer, and it surprised me as he was the best I had danced with. He was also the last person I had to dance with. When the song finished we bowed to each other, "You are a very good dancer, Miss. If I see you again tonight, may I dance with you once more?"

I smiled. "Possibly, I may be able to dance with you again. Thank you." We parted and I headed to go stand outside. There was something different about that man. I almost didn't like it, I felt right being around him, comfortable, like those stupid fairy tales my mother would always tell me about soulmates and such.

"Lydia!" I turned to see Teresa and Elizabeth.

"Lydia, that dress looks absolutely adorable on you." Elizabeth said causing me to smile.

"Thank you Elizabeth." I smiled at her, but then quickly gave Teresa a stern look. "Teresa, you know you need to keep your voice down. Mother is here and if she sees you she will kill us both."

"I'm sorry, Lydia."

I looked over at Elizabeth and smiled. "Has Teresa been good?"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "She's been absolutely darling and has been great company, I forget sometimes what it's like to have both of you here, why don't you come out to England more often?"

"If it was up to me, Elizabeth, we would come out for the holidays. But it is up to our mother and father and they are both caught up in work to focus on anything. I do however, know that I, will be coming to visit sometime this week. As for coming out more often, I'll talk to my mother about it when I see her either during our ride home or at breakfast in the morning." Elizabeth beamed which caused me to smile then turned to Teresa saying she wanted to go look at more dresses that the other party guests were wearing. They left me and I stood outside for a little longer, until I heard a loud commotion come from inside as I turned to look inside I was met with green eyes.

"Hello dear, would you be so kind as to not inform anyone here that I have left?" I nodded slowly. "Wonderful. And I do love those eyes of yours, they remind me of Amethyst's." He said softly while brushing his fingers across my cheek then disappearing right before my eyes. Once he left I could see that there had been a magic trick happening. The red eyed man from earlier walked out from inside a white cupboard that had swords piercing through the wood. He was not hurt as far as I could tell and as I approached the scene we made eye contact for a moment before he walked away briskly. I walked out to the front as I waited for my mother to show up so we could leave. But before she showed up I saw a pink dress up in the air along with the same red eyed man from earlier.

"Lydia, are you ready to go?" My mother asked breaking my watch of the red eyed man. I nodded and she asked for Derrick and Lemnor to bring the carriage around. They got the carriage and we were headed home.

"Your dancing tonight was wonderful to see, Lydia. If only you danced more often at parties. And there was one man... A tutor of some sort with the girl in a pink dress. The dancing between the both of you seemed almost like you two were meant to be. The two ladies that were next to me observing definitely agreed with me. Tell me, Lydia. Would you like to see him again if you could?"

I scoffed and glared out the window. "A man is the least of my problems right now, but I do know that I will be seeing him again. Seeing as how that was Sebastian and Ciel." The frown that was on my mother's face turned into a grin.

"Humans when they want something will do anything to achieve it. As for that comment about men. Lydia, do you understand why I worry about you marrying someone?"

I shook my head. "You've never explained that to me just continued to tell me how much you want me to marry someone."

We arrived home and my mother lead me up to my room, grabbed the old book that she gave me to read through. "Demons have a mating season, and when you are to become the head, and you are without a mate. They could take you forcing you to be with them, or Lucy could take you and you would become one of his many other brides."

I shook my head. "I don't, I want someone of my own that I don't have to share with others to get their attention." My mother nodded and patted my head.

"I know how you feel, Lydia. Now, off to bed with you, if you want to see the Undertaker tomorrow then you should get to sleep." I nodded and she gave me back the book. I hid the book in my drawers and got ready for bed so that I wouldn't sleep in and be late for breakfast with my mother.

As I started to fall asleep there was a loud noise outside my room. I climbed out of bed and looked out my window to see a man in red on the roof of a building along with a man in black. 'Wait, that wasn't just any man in black, that was Sebastian and the other man, the one in red was the shinigami. I thought he wore brown clothes though?' I sighed and turned away there wasn't anything I could do to stop the fight at this point, I am just a human and I would probably just get in the way or worse killed. That or they would find out who exactly I am, but killed is more likely.

I turned around and went back over to my bed, laying down and wrapping myself up in the covers so that I could get some sleep. I wanted to see the Undertaker tomorrow and visit the Midford's and discuss what is going on between Teresa and my mother better. I blew out the candle that was on my bedside table and turned over.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might be a little crazy, I've been busy so we will see how well I can post each week. I hope I keep updating, I don't like making people wait.


End file.
